Mitchell Van Morgan Legends/Staff
This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Van Morgan Legends and its additional re-releases. ='Mitchell Van Morgan Legends Credits'= English Voice Cast Mitchell Van Morgan *Jason Anthony Griffith Gavin O'Neal Davis *Amy Palant Carolyn Ashley Taylor *Moneca Stori Jennifer Hooker *Lisa Ortiz Barrell Gaskett *George Masswohl Marquessa *Mike Pollock Genola *Mike Pollock Marquessaniks *Ron Biskett Juno *Jeff Mallory Inspector *David Huband Mayor *Suzan Roman Capcom Entertainment, Inc. Director *Yoshinori Kawano Producer *Keiji Inafune Milieu Design *Yoshinori Kawano Scenario Planning *Yoshinori Kawano *Shin Kurosawa Engine Design *Kazunori Kadoi Game Design *Kazunori Kadoi Event Design *Shin Kurosawa *Masahiro Yasuma Mini‑Game Design *Masahiro Yasuma Voices *Yoshinori Kawano Scenario Content Advisor *Makoto Ikehara Marquessanik Design *Yuji Ishihara Texture Concepts *Yuji Ishihara Textures *Yuji Ishihara *Keiji Ueda *Shigeru Takahashi *Makoto Tsuchibayashi *Mieko Kuwayama Modelling *Keiji Ueda *Masafumi Kimoto *Yuka Tsuzuki *Hideko Arao *Tōru Yamashita *Masayuki Harada Special Event Design *Hideko Arao *Masafumi Kimoto *Yuka Tsuzuki *Keiji Ueda 3D Model Animation *Hideko Arao *Keiji Ueda *Masafumi Kimoto *Yuka Tsuzuki *Hayato Kaji *Kazunori Kadoi Special Effects *Akihiro Notsu *Tsuyoshi Fujisawa Facial Animations *Akihiro Notsu *Yoshifumi Hattori *Yuji Ishihara Backgrounds Concepts *Miki Kijima *Yukiko Kawanabe Outdoor Textures *Yukiko Kawanabe *Hana Kinugasa *Hidesato Sueyoshi *Manabu Takeda Outdoor Modelling *Aya Nishio *Hana Kinugasa *Motoki Nabeshima Underground Textures *Miki Kijima *Hidesato Sueyoshi *Akemi Shimokawa Underground Modelling *Hana Kinugasa Indoor Textures *Manabu Takeda *Hidesato Sueyoshi *Mayumi Yoshioka Indoor Modelling *Hidesato Sueyoshi *Motoki Nabeshima *Hana Kinugasa *Aya Nishio Background Design *Miki Kijima *Yukiko Kawanabe *Natsue Ueda *Manabu Takeda Title Design *Akemi Shimokawa *Satoshi Ukai Outdoor Coordinator *Miki Kijima Head Programmer *Masaru Ijuin Engine Programming *Masaru Ijuin *Kouetsu Matsuda *Shinichiro Ishikawa Sound Programming *Kouetsu Matsuda 3D Programming *Shinichiro Ishikawa *Masaru Ijuin Special Event Programming *Kouetsu Matsuda *Katsunori Oida *Hidekazu Shingaki *Michinori Kataoka *Souichi Itou *Atsushi Manobe *Yoshiharu Nakao *Yoshiaki Nishimura Enemy AI Programming *Hidekazu Shingaki *Kei Hashimoto *Katsunori Oida *Hiroki Bandoh *Mitsunori Sakano *Shinichiro Ishikawa *Tadashi Sanzen Special Effects Programming *Tadashi Sanzen Mini‑Game Programming *Yoshiharu Nakao Tool Programming *Kei Hashimoto *Michinori Kataoka Music *Makoto Tomozawa Sound Director *Tomoyuki Kawakami Script Editor *Toshio Kajino Sound Effects *Shinji Amagishi *Tomoyuki Kawakami *Toshio Kajino Sound Effect Editing *Toshio Kajino *Tomoyuki Kawakami *Shinji Amagishi *Makoto Tomozawa Illustrations *Hideki Ishikawa *Haruki Suetsugu *Noriko Katou Manual Design *Masako Honma *Akemi Iwasaki Testers *Akiteru Naka *Makoto Shibata *Manabu Matsumoto *Hiroshi Motoyama *Tomoyuki Yokota Voice Producer *Erik Suzuki Voice Director *Susan Hart Senior Recording Engineer *Paul Shubat Second Engineer *Ian Rodness Assistant *James Anderson Localization *Bowne Global Solutions *J. Patrick Riley *Ron Foster *Kyoko Akimaru Capcom would like to thank *Dan Okada *Hidenori Kuwamoto *Yoshimi Sawada *Shinichi Satou *Takayuki Sato *Norikazu Fujikawa *Tetsuya Ohno *Mareo Yamada *Yutaka Yorozu *Hiroaki Yanagiguchi *Misako Ohtani *Tetsuya Tabuchi *Yoshihiro Sudou *Michiyo Aoki *Takeshi Kawano *Miki Takano *Ayumi Terada *Takuya Shiraiwa *Hiroshi Nakaya *Eiji Kamigake *Manabu Takemura THQ VP of Development *Michael Rubinelli Executive Producer *Scott Krager Producer *Carolina Beroza Assistant Producer *Lalie Fisher Director of QA *Donn W. Nauert Senior Product Marketing Manager *John Ardell Associate Marketing Manager *Kevin Hooper Manager Media Relations *Liz Pieri Lead Designer *Sanders Keel Designers *Sanders Keel *Tom Harrison *Michael Sparks *Gregg Nakawatase Lead Tester *Tom Anderson Testers *Michael Carr *Zach Mannon *Michael Sparks *Gregg Nakawatase *Lee Liu *Jason de Heras *Sean Vahle *Josh Austin *James Ritchie *Jason Predmore *Greg Manley THQ would like to thank *Brian J. Farrell *Jeffrey Lapin *Steve Ryno *Germaine Gioia *Alison Locke *Tiffany Ternan *Peter Dille *Dan Offner *Dave Anderson *SCEA *Tina Kowalewski *Maria Hernandez *Dan Ping Wong Nickelodeon Software Director, Nickelodeon Software and Books *Stephen Youngwood Senior Producer, Product Manager *Syma Sambar Product Manager *Syma Sambar Project Coordinator *Erika Ortiz Nickelodeon Software would like to thank *Richard Betz *Tim Blankley *Sergio Cuan *Steve Gold *Russell Hicks *Lora Lee *Jennifer Levine *Janet Muldoon *Aly Peduto *Kyra Reppen *Tanya Sharrock *Geoff Todebush Mitchell Van Morgan Created by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. ='Mitchell Van Morgan Legends HD Credits'= Original Mitchell Van Morgan Legends Credits: Capcom Production Studio Original Mitchell Van Morgan Legends Credits: THQ Original Mitchell Van Morgan Legends Credits: Nickelodeon Software HD Credits: Capcom Director *Yoshinori Kawano Producer, Executive Producer *Keiji Inafune Planning *Takeshi Yamazaki, Keisuke Yamakawa Script *Yoshinori Kawano *Minoru Nakai *Junya Watanabe *Masakazu Eguchi *Masashi Tanaka Designers *Yuji Ishihara *Keiji Ueda *Hideko Arao *Kazutaka Sato *Tomoyuki Hashinaga *Masafumi Kimoto *Yuka Tsuzuki *Shigeru Takahashi *Tetsuhei Asano *Fuminori Sato Background Designers *Hayato Kaji, Miki Kijima, Yukiko Kawanabe, Manabu Takeda, Mayumi Yoshioka, Hidesato Sueyoshi, Natsuko Shimizu, Masakazu Mochizuki, Takashi Yoshikawa, Taichi Sakai UI Designers *Nao Miyai *Akiko Hashimoto *Masahiro Takayama *Daisuke Nakagawa *Chizuru Kira *Nobuhiro Tatsumi *Mizuki Kurimoto Programing *Masaru Ijuin, Shigeki Niino, Katsunori Oida, Kei Hashimoto, Hajime Kitamura, Toshihiko Tsuji, Mitsunori Sakano, Souichi Itou, Michinori Kataoka, Yūji Ōzono Music *Makoto Tomozawa Sound Effect *Shinji Amagishi *Atsuko Fujitani Voice Producer *Erik Suzuki Voice Director *Susan Hart Engineer *Paul Seely Assitant Engineer *Paul Bolbot *Ryan Aktari Character Design *Hideki Ishikawa Title Design *Satoshi Ukai Manual Design *Mizuho Toyonaga Debugging/Testing *Manabu Matsumoto Animation *Kōta Fukamachi, Takashi Yoshikawa Translation *Alexander O. Smith, Nanica K. K. Localization *Andrew Alfonso, Eric Bailey, Kaori Funakoshi, Brandon Gay, Janet Hsu, Ludovic Nomura, Gianluigi Shimizu Riccio, Enric Sarrado, Florian Seidel, Absolute Quality Europe Ltd. Capcom Entertainment Inc. *Mona Hamilton *John Diamonon *Grant D. Luk *Emily Anadu *Ryan McDougall *Vince Tran *Jason Allen *Melody Ann Pfeiffer *Wes Phillips *Tsuyoshi Kanda *Gosei Mori Capcom Entertainment Europe *Ben Le Rougetel *Laura Skelly *Ben Wyer-Roberts *Richard Earl *Shigemi Tanaka-Lee *Mao Sugiyama *Rhys Cash Capcom Co., Ltd. *Tsutomu Masuda *Tetsuya Tabuchi *Yosuke Shibatani *Ryōsuke Hagiwara *Takako Akutagawa *Mitsuhiko Ikegami *Taisuke Kawakami *Yoshihiro Kura *Hitoshi Oose Co‑Production Eighting Co. Ltd., Polygon Pictures, Forcewick Sound Design, Goshow, Pole To Win, New Generation Pictures, Engines, Studio Bihou, XYZ Digital Studio Special Thanks *Ryoji Yamamoto, Asuka Hayashi, Toyoshige Hanaoka, Shin Kurosawa, Yuko Nakamura, Mareo Yamada, Norio Tanaka, Takeshi Kawano, Noriyuki Sekine, Manabu Takemura, Takuya Shiraiwa, Hiroyuki Higashiura, Akira Oyama, Takashi Kitahara, Hiromitsu Furubeppu, Wataru Hama, Tomoyuki Kawakami, Hideki Okugawa, Yoshino Aoki, Kazunori Kadoi, Kanako Shinohara Developed by *Capcom HD Credits: THQ Nordic GmbH Producer *Martin Krunch Executive Producer, Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice Embedded Technology Programmer *Scott Hofmann Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR Manager, Marketing Manager *Philipp Brock Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Asset Assistant *Tobias Grimus Age Rating Coordinator, Digital Distribution Manager *Thomas Reisinger Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu THQ Nordic GmbH Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Published by *THQ Nordic AB HD Credits: Nickelodeon: Mitchell Van Morgan Based on the characters created by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Written by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright *Dani Michaeli Story by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright Original Score Composed by *MITCHELL Project Music Team *Charlie Brissette Original Sound Design by *Benjamin Wynn Cover Design, Concept Design by *Christie Tseng *Joaquim Dos Santos *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Special Thanks *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright *Tae Soo Kim *Naoko Takeuchi *Yoshihiro Togashi *NICKELODEON GENIUS African club *Nickelodeon Arabian team *All Nickelodeon UK Staff *All Nickelodeon Staff HD Credits: Nickelodeon Digital SVP, Digital Publishing *Stefanie Schwartz Vice President, Video Games *Yaacov Barselah Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Director, Games Content Development & Production *Garrett Moehring Producer, Game Production *Josh Austin Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Producer, Digital Games *Charles J. Carr HD Credits: Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Art Director, Publishing & Media Products *James Salerno Senior Interactive Designer *Michael Mucci Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Special Thanks to *Mitchell Van Morgan Series Production Crew Nickelodeon Animation *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang *Dale Malinowski Nick Creative Resources *Mike Zermeno Original Creator / Series Director *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. © 2016, 2017 *Viacom International Inc., All rights reserved, Nickelodeon; Mitchell Van Morgan and all related titles; logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Legends Category:Video game staff